dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta
Delta is a re-occurring Deltadromeus in the second and forth season of Dinosaur Island. She was the mate of Dongi and also teamed up with Silas up until her death in season 4. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We Been Here Before Dongi and Delta are seen in a montage of predators that stalk the plains gradully going up in size. Starting with Velocoraptors, Then Dongi and Delta, and lastly the Spinosaurus. A Bad Meeting Dongi and Delta search for the Plains and team up with Silas. They all work together to hunt the Styracosarus family. However the Styracosarus are charge hit and chase them off. New Home Old Enemies Dongi carries the a carcass to his nest where he and Delta feast. Tough Love One of the Delta's eggs hatches. However quickly the Spinosaurus kills it and eats it. An Odd Alliance Dongi,Delta,and Silas. Dongi and Delta are furious about the death of there baby. Because of this they are now considering anything food. Even a Giganotosaurus that intrudes on there nesting ground. Silas also helps, however he wants to get rid of the competition rather then eat it. Silas and the Deltadromious are getting impatient and decide to attack the Giganotosaurus. Silas starts by biting the hand of the Giganotosaurus clean off. The Giganotosaurus then knocks Silas over. However before the Giganotosaurus can do anything to Silas. Dongi and Delta attack. Dongi bites the Giganotosaurus on the leg. Delta jumps onto the Giganotosaurus and inflicts deep gashes on the Giganotosaurus's back. The Giganotosaurus then throws Delta off. Delta quickly gets back and attacks toward the Giganotosaurus's head. However this time the Giganotosaurus knocks out Delta. Dongi and Silas regroup and think of a new plan of attack. They both jump at the Giganotosaurus's neck. Knocking it over. Silas then finishes the Giganotosaurus with a killer neck bite. They all feast and celebrate not having to deal with another big predator. Danger Dongi Delta and Silas work together and to kill and eat a Maisaura. Underwater Battle Dongi Delta and Silas are seen in the preview for the next episode. Grave Dongi Delta and Silas are going on the hunt for some pray. Then find Bertha and quickly kill her with a bite to the jugular. While they are feasting they overhear the battle between the Spinosaurus and Uno. Body Count Rises A herd of Orodromeus are unknowingly being stalked. The stalker is Silas. He then kills one with a snap to the neck. Then Delta Catches another Orodromeus. And lastly Dongi kills the other two Orodromeus. Silas, Delta, and Dongi have successfully wiped out a flock of Orodromeus. Dongi Delta and Silas are all taking a nap when they are woken up by a herd of Hadrosaurs.They take this as a opportunity and go on the hunt. They kill multiple members of the herd and catch more meat then they can eat. By the end of it only two Hadrosaurs are left alive. The End Dongi Delta and Silas are again all taking a nap. However Silas moves away for mating season. Dongi and Delta stay asleep. Season 4 Cut to the Chase Delta and Silas see a Styracosaurus. They then attack in synchrony. They both inflict wounds on the Styracosaurus. The Styracosaurus then collapses from blood loss and Delta and Silas feast. Farewell to Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. We Hold On Delta stops hunting with Silas. As well she is not eating at all. Silas knows something is wrong with Delta but he doesn't know what. Delta only rests. Losing It Silas returns from a unsuccessful hunt. He then walks home and sees that Delta has died due to disease while Silas was gone hunting. Appearances * DI Se2 Ep1 * DI Se2 Ep2 * DI Se2 Ep4 * DI Se2 Ep7 * DI Se2 Ep8 * DI Se2 Ep9 * DI Se2 Ep11 * DI Se2 Ep12 * DI Se2 Ep13 * DI Se4 Ep2 * DI Se4 Ep4 * DI Se4 Ep6 * DI Se4 Ep7 Trivia * Delta was the only deltadromeus that was portrayed with an actual deltadromeus figure. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Characters